Would You Die for Her?
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: Jisbon fluff piece set in highschool and some college kinda definatly AU please R&R and check out some of my other stuff too. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: is it really necessary for me to tell you that I don't own this really?**

**Rating-K, no dirty words no bad stuff at all in this one which is a first for me**

**A/N- So this is just something I thought of randomly and had to do it's a little OOC but it's in an AU so it was a little hard to write. Please R&R and please go R&R my other pieces especially the one that I'm working on right now it's Lisbon's nieces (great title I know but it was all I could come up with) the evil writers block has set in on that piece and I need some help so anything you guys want to see in that piece after you read it and let me know I am always open to suggestions!**

* * *

He stood awkwardly on her front porch shifting his weight from foot to foot waiting for someone to come to the door. He knew she was home what was taking so long he inwardly sighed when he saw Teresa come and answer the door.

"Hey, Patrick I just need one more minute getting ready and my dad wants to talk to you in the living room."

He instantly started to panic he had to talk to her dad! What was he going to say? He had barely kept his cool asking her out tonight now he had to meet her dad. But he remained calm long enough to say "Sure Teresa no problem."

"Great I'll be as fast as possible! He's right through there," she said motioning to the first door on the right.

He slowly walked into the room and quietly said "H-hello sir Teresa said you wanted to see me."

He motioned for Jane to sit down and he quickly did. "Son, I know you and Tess just started dating but I have a question I must ask."

"Umm… ok sir what is it?"

"Would you die for her?"

He was caught off guard and unsure what to say but he figured that the honest answer was best "I really like your daughter sir but I'm not sure if…"

He cut him off there "That's your answer then you're not sure you two have fun tonight and make sure to have her back by eleven."

Jane wasn't sure what happened but he felt as if he had gotten the answer wrong but right at the same time he didn't have time to ask though because Teresa came into the room to say goodbye to her father and they left.

* * *

Months passed and he and Teresa were still dating. He really liked her and he asked Teresa to go to prom with him. When he got to her house on prom night he had a strange sense of déjà vu as he stood nervously on her front porch waiting. When she opened the door he forgot to breath she was wearing a beautiful strapless green dress that her best friend Grace had helped her find. "Hey sweetie," she said as she opened the door "I just need another minute and my Dad wants to talk with you again."

He felt the same nervousness he felt the first night they had gone out. "Sit down son, we need to talk. You and Tess have been dating for a while now. Is your answer still the same?"

Jane didn't even have to ask the man what question he meant he had been thinking about it for weeks now and he thought he had the perfect answer. "No sir it's not, I would die for your daughter in a second I love her and if my dying meant saving her I would do it in a heartbeat."

When he finished the older man just shook his head and Patrick felt that he had still gotten the question wrong. As he opened his mouth to ask what the correct answer was Teresa grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door and all thoughts of the question were gone.

* * *

Years passed and Teresa and Patrick had been dating all through high school and college. When he found himself on the same front porch feeling the same anticipation and dread as he had on the night of his first date with Teresa he laughed in spite of himself. This time however he wasn't here for Teresa he was here to speak with her father. They had been dating for almost eight years and he wanted to ask her to marry him but his father had raised him as a gentleman and he knew that he must ask first.

When he found himself yet again in the seat sitting across for her father he felt terrified. He was terrified of the power this man held to prevent the marriage of him and the love of his life. When he finally got his voice he asked "Sir, I have been dating Teresa for a long time and I've come to you to ask for her hand."

He saw the man laugh and he was even more afraid then ever "Son, if you can answer the question right this time then yes you can marry her. Would you die for her?"

He thought about it for a long time and he decided "No," he stated plainly "and here's why I love her that's why I want to marry her and if I died for her then I would be leaving her alone and I would never want her to be without the person who loves and cares about her and I wouldn't want her last memories of me to be of my death. But," he added quickly "I wouldn't want to live without her either so no sir I wouldn't die for her I would save her but I won't die for her I wouldn't do that to her."

He smiled "Son, it took you almost eight years but you finally got it right."

Jane smiled he knew in his heart that it was true he never wanted to leave Teresa alone ever again. He wanted to wake up next to her and he wanted her to be the last thing he saw when he went to bed. He didn't want the last she saw of him to be his death he wanted to love her until her last breath and he wanted his last breath to be immediately after because he didn't want to live a second without her.

**A/N- hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
